¿De qué manera?
by Monik
Summary: Mi primer song-fic. ¿Cómo es que te quiero tanto? ¿Cómo puedo sentir esto por ti?... QUIÉN SENTIRÁ ESTO Y X QUIÉN? ENTRAD Y VED VOSOTROS MISMOS.


_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**¿DE QUÉ MANERA?**

**La Sala Común estaría vacía de no ser por un chico con los ojos verdes y el pelo muy rebelde. Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, cabizbajo, no podía dormir. Quedaban a penas dos meses para que el nuevo año en Hogwarts llegase a su fin, su hogar durante seis cursos. Había pasado por muchas cosas, se había afrontado a la muerte en muchas ocasiones, muchas más de las que nadie pasaría, había perdido a muchas personas a las que quería; la última, su padrino Sirius, y además llevaba sobre sus hombros una pesada profecía, una profecía que lo tenía sentenciado para siempre, una gran piedra que sucumbía con su propia muerte o con mancharse las manos con un asesinato. **

**Pero, aunque parezca mentira, no son estás cosas las que le quitan el sueño. Esto no es lo que le duele en el alma, esto no es lo que tiene siempre en su mente, pese a que todos creen que es así. Nadie se puede imaginar que es una única persona la que consigue hacerle llorar cuando nadie le ve, la que no le deja dormir y que cuando lo consigue se adueña de sus sueños, la que pasea todo el día por su cabeza… Nadie se lo puede imaginar, ni siquiera él mismo. Le parecía una locura. Muchas veces lo había pensado, pero había rechazado la idea enseguida. No podía negar que en otros cursos había sentido celos, pero nunca pensó que fuera por la razón que era. **

**Aquella persona era Hermione, su amiga Hermione, su mejor amiga Hermione, su Hermione. Se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, cuando ese mismo mes, en la enfermería mientras ella estaba dormida en una cama debido a un pequeño hechizo de Malfoy, le dijo que le quería. **

_**Se me va el tiempo pensando en tu mirada, **_

_**se me ahogan los te quieros en mi voz, **_

_**el no tenerte cerca de mí.**_

_**Robamos lunas una a una de aquel mes de abril **_

_**contigo se me cae el alma por el suelo, **_

_**aquel mes niña fue como el cielo. **_

**Aquellas palabras le dieron un vuelco al corazón, le hicieron darse cuenta de la verdadera realidad, de que él la amaba, de que estaba enamorado de ella, de ella era su mundo. Sin pensarlo se acercó y besó sus labios. La castaña no se despertó, pero le dio las gracias. Hermione estuvo una semana en la enfermería y todas las noches sucedía lo mismo, pero a la mañana siguiente Harry la trataba de igual forma, sin hacer ni decir nada que hiciera que Herms supiera lo que ocurría mientras dormía. No se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía a la cara, dudaba que fuera verdad lo que ella decía mientras soñaba, no sabía si podría creérselo, pero aquellos días fueron los mejores. **

_**Y no me he despertado todavía ningún día **_

_**sin haber soñado contigo.**_

_**He intentado no echarte de menos un solo momento, **_

_**pero no, no lo consigo.**_

**El ojiverde se preguntaba cómo había pasado eso, cómo se había podido haber enamorado de Hermione. Pero cuánto más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta que era imposible no enamorase de ella, porque ella lo era todo, era perfecta, más que perfecta, era su mundo. Sus bonitos ojos le volvían loco, la forma en que sonreía, las pequeñas arruguitas que se le formaban en el entrecejo cuando lo fruncía porque estaba enfadada, como iba a todos lados siempre muy aprisa, la forma de mover las manos cuando estaba nerviosa, tus suaves manos dándole calor, tus cálidas palabras para dar ánimos… toda ella era perfecta. Sabía que no podía ser, que era su mejor amiga, pero la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Sabía que nadie lo entendería, que nadie podía comprender como podía caber tanto amor dentro de un solo corazón. Temía las reacciones de la gente, la de Ron, pero sobretodo la de Hermione. Tenía miedo de que algún día sus palabras le gastaran una mala pasada, de que un día ella le dijera que recordaba las noches en la enfermería, aquellas noches en las que él había osado a probar aquellos dulces labios, aquellas noche en las que había ultrajado una preciosa amistad, aquellas noches que se convirtieron en las mejores de toda su vida. **

_**¿De qué manera has hecho que me enamore de ti?**_

_**¿De qué manera has hecho niña que yo te quiera?**_

_**¿De qué manera? Olvido que tenía que olvidarte.**_

_**¿De qué manera has hecho que te regale la luna?**_

_**Sin que yo pudiera¿de qué manera?**_

_**¿De qué manera? Que yo te quiera.**_

**Harry se quedó dormido en el sillón, había quedado rendido, llevaba días sin dormir bien. Pero él no era la única persona en Griffindor que no podía dormir, no era él único que no estaba en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche, no era el único que amaba en silencio.**

**Hermione bajó a la Sala Común buscando paz, buscando tranquilidad, buscando poder olvidar, pero paradójicamente se encontró allí al foco de su inestabilidad, a la causa de su insomnio, al origen de sus sentimientos. Se le quedó mirando con dulzura pese a que no se esperaba encontrarse con Harry allí. Se acercó a él con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, por si se despertaba. Pese a estar en primavera aún hacía frío, por lo que Hermione conjuró una manta y tapó con sumo cuidado al ojiverde.. **

_**Se me va el tiempo recordando tu cara¿de qué manera te puedo sentir? Quiero tenerte cerca de mí. **_

_**Ven a pasear por las aceras que hay en tus caderas, y adrede yo me perderé por tu cintura que es mi locura y la cura tus besos.**_

**Se arrodilló al lado de Harry, le acarició suavemente la mejilla, le pasó el dedo índice por la cicatriz, aquella maldita cicatriz. **

**-Ojalá fuera verdad lo que soñé los días que estuve en la enfermería, lo desearía tanto…**

_**Y no me he despertado todavía ningún día **_

_**sin haber soñado contigo.**_

_**He intentado no echarte de menos un solo momento, **_

_**pero no, no lo consigo.**_

_**¿De qué manera has hecho que me enamore de ti?**_

_**¿De qué manera has hecho niña que yo te quiera?**_

_**¿De qué manera? Olvido que tenía que olvidarte.**_

_**¿De qué manera has hecho que te regale la luna?**_

_**Sin que yo pudiera¿de qué manera?**_

_**¿De qué manera? Que yo te quiera.**_

**Harry abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes y miró fijamente a Hermione, la cual se había asustando y levantado un poco.**

**-Esto… Harry yo…**

**-Herms, Shhh.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No era ningún sueño. Era la pura realidad.**

**Hermione le miró intensamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado de repente, la castaña fue asimilando poco a poco las palabras de Harry. No había sido un sueño, había sido verdad, era lo mejor que la podía ocurrir. Harry no se podía mover, ni siquiera podía saber como había conseguido decirle eso a Hermione, debía haber sido causa del sueño, de que estaba adormilado. Seguían mirándose mutuamente y poco a poco se fueron acercándose, volviendo a soñar como semanas atrás.

* * *

**

**La canción es "¿De qué manera?" de Los Caños.**


End file.
